As long as there is love, it is allright!
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Misaki is confused on a job he should take after he graduated, and finally after he got encouraged by Usagi-san, he chooses Marukawa. Part of "26 Lyrics of Love" challenge, day 1. RnR, anyone?


***An opening for "26 Lyrics of Love" challenge, hope you enjoy this! ^^. Prompt: Ai Araba it's Allright! by Morning Musume. As usual, sorry for my far-from-perfect English~***

"_Doing things you like  
is better than doing things you're good at"_

It's a usual Sunday morning in Usami residences. Usagi-san, the owner, dazes around after pulling another all-nighter on writing, and Misaki is cleaning up that oversized condominium. Then suddenly, their doorbell rings. Before opening the door, Misaki, as instructed by his landlord, checks the screen to see who's visiting.

"Ah, Niichan, please wait" said Misaki to the guest, while opening the door. Takahiro's visiting, and unusually, his visit today was kind of surprising. Usually, he'd call one or two days before he drops in.

Takahiro smiled, and hugs Misaki straight off when he got the door opened. "Misaki, how're things going?"

"Fine, Niichan. I managed to survive in college" Misaki replied, while letting Takahiro enter. "And how unusual of you to come here alone. Where's Neesan and Mahiro?"

"They're out for awhile, so I think I will stop here. Any problems? And oh, how's Usagi?" Takahiro teased Misaki a bit.

"Er, nothing actually. Usagi-san is doing fine, but he's sleeping right now. He writes overnight these weeks, and I think he's under deadline right now…" said Misaki to his brother. "Do you want me to wake him up so you can talk to him?"

"No, thanks" Takahiro's face turned a bit serious. "And by the way, you're on the senior year now, right? Have you found any suitable job offering yet?"

Misaki got a bit confused. "Er, actually I haven't, Niichan. The job market now sure is tough…" he sighed, and then continued his word. "But I hope I can manage to find one soon. I come to job seminars already"

"That's fine, Misaki. You're not yet graduated, and I know exactly how hard it is to find a job nowadays. Just keep doing your best!" Takahiro tries to encourage Misaki.

"Ah, okay, Niichan. Want some lunch? It's lunch time already and Usagi-san said that he wants to be reminded about lunch. I wonder if we three can have it together" Misaki smiled, and offered some lunch. Takahiro then nodded. "Yes, please, if you don't mind…". Misaki goes to the kitchen shortly after his brother agreed to have lunch there.

A few minutes later, Usagi-san comes from his room, and immediately noticed Takahiro's presence. "Ah, if it's not Takahiro!" he smiled, and welcomed Takahiro. "So sorry. Did you wait long for me?"

Takahiro laughed. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm talking about jobs with Misaki. He'll graduate soon, so I think it's good to discuss it with him. And after all, I just want to tag here because no one is home. Manami and Mahiro is out today"

"Ahaha. Now that you're here, wanna have lunch together?" asked Usagi-san. "We have a good cook here" he said while pointing his hand to Misaki. "If he's a woman, he'll surely be a good housewife"

Misaki, who overheard that conversation, shouts over the kitchen and yelled. "USAGI-SAN!"

Takahiro's face then turns a bit relieved. "I'm relieved that you two gets along so well. Nah, Usagi, when he left next year, will you feel a bit lonely then?" he teased Usagi-san a bit.

"Well, I will" Usagi-san's face seems composed, but inside, his heart trembles. He doesn't want it to happen actually. "I won't have a good cook and a muse then" he winks.

"You praised him a bit too much. Ah, by the way, how's your new novel going? I heard from Misaki that you're finishing it soon" Takahiro moved the topic. He knows what's inside Usagi-san's heart, but doesn't want to say anything for now.

"Fine. It's true that I'm pulling all-nighters lately, but it's about to end now" Usagi-san smiled. "When it comes off the press, I hope you're the first to read it!"

"Ahaha, I'm not a big fan of literary works, but if it's yours, I'll read it definitely!" Takahiro smiled. They then talk about their life and many things until Misaki called.

"Usagi-san, Niichan, lunch is ready!"

Soon after they finished the lunch, Takahiro left. "Nah, Usagi-san, what are you talking about with Niichan behind me? Did you tell him about our relationship?"

"Nah, not like that. We just talked about my novel, and our late life. And after I teased you unconsciously, we stopped talking about you"

Misaki sighed. "I don't want Niichan to know, at least for this time being…"

"No, I won't tell him either. By the way, you discussed about work with Takahiro already, aren't you? So have you decided which company to go?"

Misaki got a bit flustered. "Er, I haven't. I'll come to a job seminar with Toudou tomorrow, I hope to find some enlightenment or I'll get screwed up then"

"Toudou? Some random guy that likes The*Kan to the same extent as you?" Usagi-san's voice clearly sounds that he's jealous.

"Usagi-san! It's only a job fair! I won't do anything perverted, as I'm not an old pervert who loves to skip deadline in order to flirt…" Misaki then sends the satirize bomb back to Usagi-san.

"Urgh, well, I better go to work again…" Usagi-san, who has just got defeated, got back to his room.

The next day, Misaki and Toudou gathered up on the front of the job fair venue. "This place is packed, doesn't it?" asked Toudou. Misaki nodded, and started to look around.

"There're many job offerings here. Ah, I heard you already took the police placement test?" Misaki asked Toudou.

"Yes, but isn't it good to have backups when you fail? You shouldn't be limited on your first choice only". Toudou replied. "Ah, I'll go to this stand for walk-in interviews. If you wanna got some forms, go ahead, we'll gather at the front in the lunch time. Take care!"

As Toudou decided to find one, Misaki started to look around. "Hm, economics major is quite popular…", he grumbled, and decided to take some forms.

"Be sure to submit it before the end of this month!" a stand-keeper lady said it to Misaki before he left.

"Hm, I got five forms already, but I don't know which one to fill…". After sightseeing for awhile, he eventually got fed up and decided to get back early. His fingers touching his phone's keypad, to compose a mail for Toudou. "Ah, sorry Toudou, but there's something I must do in the house. My landlord will be furious if I'm late!"

When he got back, no one is in the condo. He sighed, and opened his room. He turned on the PC there and connects it to the Internet, to open the online recruitment page he has told to open at the job fair. He filled the biodata quickly, but he stuck to a particular question of interview section.

"Why would you join this company?"

Misaki thinks about some obvious reason, but then erases it. "I can write anything as long as I got accepted, but isn't it a bit rude for the company?" He then shuts down the PC and starts preparing meal. Not much longer, Usagi-san enters the house.

"Ah, Usagi-san, want a dinner?" Misaki asked.

"You're early. How's the job fair? Got a job already?" Usagi-san smiled.

"N… Not yet. I… I still don't know what to do…" Misaki then vented out his stress a bit. "It seems like only I don't have a good future" He then sighed. "Ah, crap! The miso soup is drained!"

After eating, Usagi-san then tries to ask Misaki. "What job are you actually aiming at?"

"I don't know", Misaki answered. Usagi-san then rubbed Misaki's hair. "That's fine, you still have time… And moreover, you'll still need to pass English, aren't you?" Usagi-san smirked.

"Well, sorry for being so dense at foreign language" Misaki answered. "And say, Usagi-san, how's working in publishing feel like?"

"You'll know if you try. It seems like you have kind of interest in it" Usagi-san smiled.

"Er, I'm not very good or what, but it seems like it's interesting. Not much hope for me, actually, considering I'm majoring Economics and competitions is tough…" Misaki sighed.

"Then why don't you try to do it? Marukawa is short of proofreaders and editors right now. I'll help you to get the forms. Trying and failing is better than being coward and decided to not doing it afterwards" Usagi-san encouraged Misaki.

"Er, is it really okay? I want it to be my effort, not like I'm imposing to you…" Misaki is trying to be considerate to Usagi-san.

"Of course filling the forms and getting in, and the works afterwards will be your own responsibility. I'm just getting the forms from the recruitment department, what else do you expect?" Usagi-san smirked. "Let me know if you get accepted"

Misaki nodded. "Yes. And, thank you for encouraging me, Usagi-san…"

Usagi-san smirked again. "You don't need to thank me verbally. Let me have your sense of gratitude by having your body"

"Eh? Shut up, you pervert!"

"_And as long as there's love, it's allright!"_


End file.
